Zuko
|image = Image:Zuko_0001.png |caption = This is Zuko. |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Zuzu, Hotman, Jerkbender |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 16 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = Common |Row 6 title = Location |Row 6 info = ? |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Avatar: The Last Airbender |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = Flame of Destiny |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Bayley }} Canon Information Background: Zuko is the firstborn son of Prince Ozai, son of Fire Lord Azulon, and Princess Ursa. As such, he was brought up in the royal Fire Nation household and was expected to one day succeed his father as Fire Lord. However, it became clear at a young age that Ozai despised Zuko, instead favoring his younger and prodigious sister, Azula. His mother, however, shows deep love and support to Zuko, clearly favoring him over her daughter. Zuko's country, the Fire Nation, has been at war for a hundred years trying to conquer the entire world. As Zuko grows, this is the world he comes to know, fully believing that it was the Fire Nation's rightful duty to share their greatness with the rest of the world by ruling them. However, when Zuko's cousin, Lu Ten, dies in battle, things begin to change rapidly. Lu Ten's father and Ozai's brother, Iroh, loses a key battle in his grief over the loss of his son. When Ozai asks for Iroh's birthright from Azulon, he is insulted and demands that Ozai also suffer the loss of his firstborn as Iroh did. To save Zuko's life, Ursa murders Azulon, and in the muddled confusion, Ozai is crowned Fire Lord. Ursa is forced to flee, leaving behind her beloved son. More years pass, and Zuko's skill in firebending grows, though he is still substantially less talented than Azula. He still admires his father greatly, though the loss of his mother has taken a significant toll on him. At age thirteen, wishing for more responsibility, Zuko asks Iroh to take him into a war meeting with him, his father, and the generals of the Fire Nation army. In the meeting, Zuko speaks out against a general, and is forced to an Agni Kai duel for acting dishonorably. Zuko believes he will be dueling the general, but instead, he faces his father. Begging for forgiveness, Ozai ruthlessly burns Zuko on the left side of his face, scarring him forever. Ozai then banishes Zuko, saying that by refusing to fight he had shown unforgivable weakness. Zuko leaves the Fire Nation with his uncle Iroh at his side, and is forced to do the impossible if he wishes to return home: capture the Avatar, master of all four elements and the last hope for the salvation of the world, and bring him back to the Fire Nation. By boat, Zuko searches for three years. Three long years that bring him nothing but frustration and more anger. Until, finally, near the Southern Water Tribe, Zuko finds the Avatar, an airbender named Aang, as well as his companions, Sokka and Katara. Zuko is able to capture Aang momentarily, but the Avatar quickly escapes and leads Zuko across the Earth Kingdom in a wild goose chase. Simultaneously, Admiral Zhao of the Fire Nation Navy and nemesis of Zuko, captures Aang himself. On the brink of losing his only chance of returning home, Zuko takes on the guise of the Blue Spirit and rescues Aang from Zhao's fortress. Aang discovers his identity, but flees before Zuko can capture him for himself. Zuko follows Aang all the way to the Northern Water Tribe, where he sneaks into the city while the Fire Nation Navy attacks in a siege by Zhao. Zuko manages to capture Aang--again--but Sokka and Katara rescue him. Zhao is killed, and Zuko and Iroh must live as fugitives in the Earth Kingdom. Zuko begins to learn about the Fire Nation from the perspective of the Earth Kingdom people as he and his uncle travel to the capital city, Ba Sing Se. And as he does so, a great conflict emerges within himself. Zuko, who always believed the Fire Nation was righteous and great, begins to realize that they are hated by the world. But the desire to go home again and to be accepted by his father drives Zuko to misery. In Ba Sing Se, Iroh opens a tea shop, while Aang and his friends arrive in the city looking for their sky bison, Appa. When Zuko discovers this, his hope for capturing the Avatar returns, but he's still conflicted, and he ends up finding Appa below the city and setting him free. Just as he begins to find peace within himself, Azula shows up, and Zuko is forced to decide whether to join Aang in fighting her or join Azula in fighting Aang. Consumed by the real opportunity to restore his honor, Zuko joins Azula and attacks the Avatar, betraying his uncle in the process. Zuko is finally able to return home to the Fire Nation. He is welcomed with open arms by his father, invited to war meetings, and even begins dating Mai, one of Azula's friends. But something isn't right. He isn't happy, and he begins to realize the grave mistake he made that day in Ba Sing Se. He realizes that the Fire Nation is wrong, and that his father is cruel and ruthless. On the day of a solar eclipse, when firebenders lose their power, Zuko defies his father and goes to join Aang. It takes the group time to accept him, but they realize that Aang does need a firebending teacher, and Zuko is really their only option. He begins to teach Aang firebending techniques as his final showdown with the Fire Lord fast approaches. That's when Sokka approaches Zuko about going to a Fire Nation prison where Sokka hopes to rescue his dad. In a war balloon on their way to the prison, snap! Zuko ends in Vertiline. Abilities/Powers: Zuko is a skilled and experienced firebender. This ability gives Zuko the power to create, control, and manipulate fire by moving his body in a corresponding form of martial arts. This skill is usually used as a form of combat, but it also has other practical uses, as well, such as lighting fires and allowing the user to keep warm. Zuko's skill level is that of an advanced firebender; he has practiced the ability all his life, and he is a pretty decent bender. He is not, however, a master yet, though he has held his own against master firebenders on numerous occasions. Zuko has also had the one-of-a-kind experience of learning the true source of firebending from the masters Ran and Shao, and his uncle, Iroh, has taught him the unique skill of redirecting lightning. Zuko has also learned how to fight with Dao dual swords. Especially while in hiding in the Earth Kingdom, Zuko used these swords as his primary style of fighting. He has displayed a high level of skill with them, and he has even used his swords in conjunction with his bending to form more formidable attacks. Zuko also knows hand-to-hand combat. Zuko is also rather steathly. He can move silently and swiftly, and he has infiltrated several highly-guarded fortresses in his life. Personality: Zuko is headstrong, stubborn, emotional, and determined. He has a very focused mentality, and always likes to be accomplishing something. He has a goal in mind, and then he does whatever it takes to accomplish that goal. He does not accept defeat easily, and never gives up. Despite the fact that he has hit numerous roadblocks in his life, he has continued to struggle and persevere to achieve his goals. This also makes Zuko markedly stubborn, and he does not especially like those who get in his way. Zuko also does not trust easily, and he has a hard time making friends. His determined personality does not lend itself well to social ease. On the other hand, Zuko cares deeply about those who he considers friends, and tries to protect and help them. In the past, he has struggled with making choices that hurt those who were closest to him, especially his uncle and father figure, Iroh. But now he has come to realize the integrity of these relationships, and that being part of a team works for him. Zuko does not handle defeat well, and he can become very emotional when he feels like he's failing or losing sight of his goal. This is especially difficult for him when he becomes confused about his destiny, which is a key drive for his motivation and action. While Zuko is often stern and focused, he's not all work, no play. Zuko does have a lighter side, mostly fueled by his competitive drive, and he enjoys having fun when the moment is right. However, Zuko almost always thinks there is something more important to be doing than having fun, so this side doesn't show up often. Extra: Zuko is also the name of a Mexican drink mix! ...Yeah. I don't make this stuff up, kids. Vertiline Deaths: None yet. Punishments: None yet. Relationships Sokka: Zuko's one ally from home. Sokka and Zuko have been enemies for the majority of the time they have known each other, but when Zuko joined Team Avatar, Sokka was one of the first to actually ask for his help and take him into confidence. However, this bromance has not had long to develop, because very shortly after Sokka asks Zuko to take him to a highly guarded prison in the Fire Nation, they are both whisked off to Vertiline. Ventus: This derp fell right on top of Zuko when he arrived. Zuko's irritated by this, but Ventus quickly reveals himself as an ally, although maybe a less-than-useful one. Only time will tell! Ironhide: Do not like. Zuko does not appreciate the way this big hunk of metal treats him, nor does he fully trust him. Zuko plans to keep an eye out for this guy. Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:Called Category:Fandom Category:Avatar the Last Airbender